The present invention relates generally to measuring devices, and more particularly, to an angular displacement sensor that has multiple channels.
In prior art angular displacement sensors using rotary variable differential transformer (“RVDT”) technology, when the main shaft breaks, the RVDT's start rotating on their own. Further, if each RVDT channel jams, or the main shaft jams, the entire mechanism jams. It would be advantageous to avoid these problems, and to provide a self-null mechanism and an alternative load path in the event such problems do occur.